CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This application claims priority based upon my prior copending provisional application Ser. No. 60/045,666, filed May 6, 1997.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for twisting ends of wire strands together and, more particularly, to a strand twisting device especially adapted for applying an insulator end cap to the twisted strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of electrical wiring, it is often necessary insulate the bare ends of conductors. Conductors are often comprised of a plurality of wire strands, and an insulator end cap is installed on the bare ends of wire strands. To protect the wire strands from damage and to assure that the insulator end cap is securely attached to the bare wire ends, the wire ends are often twisted together before the insulator end cap is applied.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to the treatment of the ends of wire conductors that have a plurality of wire strands. In addition, a number of innovations have been developed relating to the installation of an insulator end cap onto twisted wire ends, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,512,219, 4,823,650, 4,865,086, 5,379,809, and 5,560,402. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,219 discloses a tool for installing a wire harness at the ends of a plurality of bare wire ends to bind the bare wire ends together. However, this device does not provide for the installation of an insulator end cap to the bound together wire ends. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided by which an insulator end cap is installed to the twisted ends of bare wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,650 discloses a power driven wire nut wrench that installs an insulator end cap on bare wire ends. It is noted that, with this device, wire strands are not arranged so that the wire strands are twisted in a desired manner. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided by which a plurality of bare wire ends are twisted in a desired manner.
Each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,086 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,809 discloses a device for twisting wire conductors together. With each device, however, the wire conductors are not individually aligned prior to their being twisted together. To provide for optimum twisting, however, it would be desirable if a device were provided that individually aligns wire strands prior to their being twisted together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,402 may be of interest for its disclosure of a reversible direction wire twisting pliers.
Still other features would be desirable in a wire twisting and capping apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a device were provided that is easily converted from a wire twisting device to an insulator end cap installing device. Also, it would be desirable if a wire twisting and capping apparatus were easily connectable to a power drill.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for twisting bare ends of wires, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wire twisting and capping apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides for the installation of an insulator end cap to the twisted ends of bare wires; (2) permits a plurality of bare wire ends to be twisted in a desired manner; (3) individually aligns wire strands prior to their being twisted together; (4) is easily converted from a wire twisting device to an insulator end cap installing device; and (5) is easily connectable to a power drill. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wire twisting and capping apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.